recettes d'hier et d'aujourd'hui
by yuki-san3
Summary: les sushis à la Heero... les nems de Wufei... les haricots verts façon Sally Poe... voici en exclusivité le livre de recettes qu'utilisent nos persos préférés ou pas. Réléna: Ben quoi, qu'estce que j'ai encore fait? Yuki:Non non rien


Série : Bon appétit bien sûr !!

Genre : L'appétit vient en mangeant ! En hommage au poisson, nous considérons ce récit comme gore

Rating : G, quoique, vu la manière de cuisiner je crois qu'on va revoir le rating

Auteurs :Yuki-san3 et Shin shadow, le bonhomme de neige fou et son Ombre mortelle

Couple : Nous relevons une amitié inter-bigophonale entre 13 et sa Lady et quelques petites insinuations… mais infinitésimales les insinuations, hein !

Disclaimer : Je décline toute responsabilité pour toute intoxication faisant suite à la lecture de cette fiction. Je tiens à remercier profondément la Sunrise pour nous avoir prêté (comme si on leur avait demandé) ce tas de bô bishonens et plus sérieusement remercions l'auteur de « Les cheveux » qui nous a largement inspiré. S'il-te-plaît Kymoon, si tu lis ceci, ne nous tues pas car nous sommes de grands fans de ta fic. Rien est à nous même pas la poêle (Tefal).

E_mail: pour yuki-san3 (tapez 1)envoyer à teenage_frog@hotmail.com

              Pour Shin shadow (tapez 2) envoyer à atomic_blast1@hotmail.com

Note : Evitez tout de même d'appliquer les recettes à la lettre, il n'y a que Sally pour réussir à faire des haricots comme ça

Histoire de salades

Heero Yuy 

Plat préféré : Sushi

            Manière de procéder :

                        Acheter du poisson(frais)

                        Cuire le riz

                        Eloigner Duo de la casserole

                        Enlever la peau du poisson

                        Convaincre Duo de ne pas s'amuser avec le couteau

                        Sortir les feuilles d'algues

                        Essorer le riz

                        Menacer Duo de canapé pendant deux semaines

                        Convaincre Quatre qu'on est capable de faire des sushis seul

                        Couper le poisson

                        Prendre une boîte de pansement

                        Rattraper Duo qui a piqué le couteau

                        Demander à Quatre de soigner les plaies de Duo

                        Continuer à couper le poisson

                        Faire des petites boules de riz

                        Mettre les morceaux de poisson dessus

                        Dire à Quatre d'aller voir ailleurs si on y est

                        Demander à Trowa de consoler Quatre

                        Ne pas faire attention aux accusations de Duo ("rustre! malappris! petit salopiot!")

                        Fermer la porte de la cuisine à double tour

                        Fermer les fenêtres de l'intérieur

                        Remettre les morceaux de poissons sur le riz

                        Saucissonner le tout dans les feuilles d'algues

                        Ouvrir précautionneusement toutes les issues

                        Sortir avec le plateau de sushis

                        Vérifier les alentours

                        Déguster avant l'arrivée des autres

            Ne pas oublier : Eviter les couteaux tranchants, émousser les lames. Eviter aussi la bombe nattée qui vous tombe sur le coin de l'œil à la dernière étape

Duo Maxwell 

            Plat préféré : Pizza

            Manière de procéder :

                        Décrocher le téléphone

                        Appeler Pizza Hut

                        Emmerder Wufei pendant dix minutes

                        Chambrer Trowa pendant deux minutes

                        Voir que ça n'a pas beaucoup d'effet

                        Chambrer Quatre pendant huit minutes

                        Voir que ça a beau coup d'effet

                        Se dire que c'est bien et qu'il faudra recommencer

                        Draguer Heero pendant dix minutes

                        Echapper à la mort en rapportant les pizzas

            Ne pas oublier : Enfourner une part de pizza dans la bouche de Wufei pour ne pas entendre les protestations

Trowa Barton 

            Plat préféré : huîtres

            Manière de procéder :

                        Acheter une demi-douzaine d'huîtres

                        Sortir le couteau à huîtres

                        Se rendre compte que le couteau lancé hier par Catherine était le couteau à huîtres

                        Prendre un quelconque couteau

                        Prendre des Boule Quiès

                        Faire semblant de ne pas entendre Duo hurlant que ce couteau lui appartiens

                        Enlever la lame fichée dans le mur

                        Demander à Heero d'occuper Duo

                        Dire à Heero qu'il est un faux-frère

                        Dire à Quatre que ce n'est pas le moment

                        Se barricader dans le hangar à Gundam

                        Prendre un nouveau couteau plus résistant

                        Se cacher derrière le pied de Heavyarms

                        Manger ses huîtres en paix 

            Ne pas oublier : Se réconcilier avec Quatre

Quatre Raberba Winner 

            Plat préféré : Couscous

            Manière de procéder :

                        Rentrer de faire les courses

                        Accepter les excuses de Trowa

                        Annoncer que l'on va faire un couscous

                        Commencer à faire cuire les légumes

                        Demander à Duo s'il veut son couscous sans viande

                        Demander à Heero s'il veut son couscous sans semoule

                        Sentir un mal de crâne pointer le bout de son nez

                        Dire à Trowa que l'on est un peu fatigué

                        Accepter sa proposition de faire le couscous pour se racheter de l'histoire des huîtres

                        Accepter d'éloigner Duo sous peine de pétage de câble par Trowa

                        Prendre un tube d'aspirine

                        Occuper Duo

                        Vider le tube d'aspirine

                        Accueillir le couscous de Trowa avec soulagement

                        Manger

            Ne pas oublier : La prochaine fois ne pas demander leur avis à Heero et Duo

Wufei Chang 

            Plat préféré : Nems

            Manière de procéder :

                        Aller à la supérette du coin. Seul.

                        Faire chauffer les nems en barquette alors que les autres sont en mission

                        Manger sa part. Vite.

                        Se réfugier dans la chambre quand les autres rentrent

            Ne pas oublier : Laisser aux autres le privilège d'éteindre le feu lorsque Duo aura essayé de réchauffer ses nems

Zechs Merquise 

            Plat préféré : Oeufs au plat

            Manière de procéder :

                        Sortir les oeufs

                        Sortir la poêle (Tefal)

                        Sortir l'huile

                        Chercher la recette

                        Demander où est la recette à Lucrezia

                        Laisser faire Lucrezia

                        Attendre patiemment à table

                        Manger

            Ne pas oublier : Enlever les coquilles des oeufs si Lucrezia est absente

Réléna Peacecraft 

            Plat préféré : oeuf de Pâques

            Manière de procéder :

                        Attendre patiemment les cloches

                        Inviter Heero

                        Demander Heero en mariage

                        Eviter le vase

                        Eviter le calibre 42 modifié 64 explosif

                        Eviter le pied du Gundam

                        Eviter le tir de Buster Rifle

                        Manger les oeufs pas écrasés, seule

            Ne pas oublier : La prochaine fois, faire des avances plus subtilement

Sally Poe 

            Plat préféré : Haricots verts

            Manière de procéder :

                        Prendre les haricots

                        Dire à Wufei d'arrêter de la traiter de Onna

                        Remplir une casserole d'eau

                        Empêcher Heero de se replacer l'os

                        Faire bouillir les haricots

                        Dire à Wufei que s'il n'arrête pas de la traiter d'Onna, ce sera lui qui fera la cuisine

                        Le prévenir qu'on ne veut pas de nems

                        Egoutter les haricots

                        Proposer un dépistage pour les maladies mentales à Duo

                        Préparer la poêle (Tefal)

                        Couper un demi oignon en fines lamelles

                        Demander un mouchoir à Trowa

                        Mettre un peu d'huile dans la poêle (Tefal)

                        Dire à Zechs que la schizophrénie, ça se soigne

                        Faire revenir les oignons dans la poêle (Tefal)

                        Donner des anti-dépresseurs à Quatre

                        Faire revenir les haricots avec les oignons dans la poêle (Tefal)

                        Hurler qu'il faut mettre la table

                        Se dire que c'est bizarre y a personne

                        Saler

Servir

                        Convaincre Duo que c'est normal que les haricots soient verts

                        Manger

            Ne pas oublier : Les légumes, c'est bon pour la santé!!

Lady Une 

            Plat préféré : macaronis

            Manière de procéder :

                        Remplir une casserole d'eau

                        Donner l'ordre d'attaquer les MS ennemis

                        Rajouter un peu de sel

                        Ordonner d'attaquer les gundams

                        Préférer un repli stratégique

                        Mettre trois poignées de pâtes dans la casserole d'eau bouillante

                        Répondre à l'appel de Treize-sama

                        Discuter du pourquoi du comment de OZ

                        Retourner à la cuisine

                        Tenter de sauver les pâtes

                        Jeter la casserole de pâtes trop cuites à travers la cuisine

                        Se venger sur un sergent quelconque

                        Aller à l'italien du coin              

            Ne pas oublier : La réaction ne sera qu'amplifiée si l'on rajoute les lunettes

Treize Khushrénada 

            Plat préféré : Tartines à la confiture de rose

            Manière de procéder :

                        Appeler le staff

                        Commander

                        Manger

            Ne pas oublier : le verre de vin qui va avec


End file.
